I fight for revenge or for love
by kaliikat
Summary: AU You enter the dangerous combat tournament,where you must defeat the worlds most elite fighters to become the "King of death" you win you get 5000000 mil cash."Why do you fight?"So I can get revenge on him the one who killed my family SoMa soul x maka


hii heres something new hope u like!

oh and i dont own soul eater

* * *

><p>"Fight!" the man yelled from outside the rink.<p>

Lifting her leg up for a round house kick to the head, Maka Albarn smirked. She was definitely going to win this fight. Just as she got back into fighting position the man made a punch to her face and she growled. Then man she was fighting tried to hit her again but she dropped into a crouch and did a spin on her heels tripping the man, making him fall to the ground. She crawled onto of him so she was straddling him and watched his frown turn into a lazy smirk, his white razor sharp teeth shining at her.

"Say... How many times have we been in the position again?" Soul winked at her laughing as her face grew red with fury.

"Shut the fuck up! God you're an asshole! That was a mistake!" she screamed as the speaker started counting to ten.

"I don't think so!" Soul yelled pushing Maka off of him and standing up. Already feeling his pants tighten by the position they were just in. Damn this woman was driving him crazy. Without a second thought he charged towards her.

Maka stared at Soul her heart beating rapidly against her chest. He was only wearing pants and no shirt, letting her see his sweat covered tanned, toned abs and scars. She shivered as she remembered that one drunken night she had spent with him. Shaking that that thought off and remembering that he was her enemy, she charged at him at full speed.

As the two ran into each other Maka flew backwards seeing as she was the lightest whilst Soul fell on top of her. Losing her breath from it being knocked out of her, Maka forgot that she was fighting right now and that her time was running out. Realizing this Maka tried to move but it was no use, Soul had her pinned down. So as the speaker said the dreadful number of ten Maka let out a frustrated cry and soul got off of her holding his hand down towards her to help her up.

Grumbling she took it, and was pulled up to her feet by Soul who had a big wide grin on his sweaty tired face. His droopy crimson eyes were full of pride as the whole crowd cheered for him. But that wasn't really what he wanted. What he wanted was the girl that was standing in front of him that had big forest green eyes and ashy blonde hair. But since there family's hated each other, Soul knew that it would never work between them.

"Good fight!" she yelled over the crowd smiling sarcastically. "though i totally let you win." Maka smirked and soul just sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that darling." he replied with a cool look on his face.

As everyone started exiting the arena, Maka and Soul made there way out of the fight club but Maka suddenly stopped when she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey Soul look at this." she ripped the paper off of the wall and held it in front of her face so she could read it.

XXX  
>On it read: Enter the most dangerous combat tournament, where you must defeat the world's most elite fighters to become the "King of death" if you win you'll get 5000000 mil dollars cash. There will be a fight to see who the ten contestants are. Each contestant has the choice to fight alone or to bring there weapon meister. Once you enter there is no going back, there will be 1 fight in each of the 10 locations and then the final contestant will have to fight the worlds most dangerous man alive... "King Asura"  
>Day of the tournament for the 10 contestants: 418, April 18th  
>Locations:<br>First tournament: L.A.  
>Second: Paris<br>Third: New York  
>Fourth: Washington<br>Fifth: England  
>sixth: New Zealand<br>Seventh: Virginia  
>Eighth: Italy<br>Ninth: Tokyo  
>tenth: Death City<br>XXX

"Asura..." Maka and Soul both whispered in unison heads to filled with fury to notice that either of them had said something.

The two looked up at each other, crimson crashing with forest green eyes that were filled with determination.

"You entering?" soul smirked knowing the answer.

"Duhh." Maka smiled, and then she and soul turned opposite ways both going home.

"See ya soon then. You know when I kick your ass!" Soul yelled to her and Maka replied not even looking back.

"Don't count on it!" she shouted back and then they were out of each others sight. The only thing on there minds was the tournament called "The King of Death"

XXX

"So you have to fight the worlds most dangerous guys in order to win... Maka please do tell me what the hell has gotten into your head!" Liz yelled as she read the paper over an over again.

"Read who the final guy i have to fight is." Maka stated resting on her nice cozy little couch.

...

"KING A-FREAKING-SURA!" Liz scream startling everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry Liz did i hear you correctly? Did you just say Asura?" Kidd asked his face changing into one of anger.

"Yah." she replied handing the paper over to her meister.

"Liz, Patty. it seems like we are going to be entering this little tournament also." Kidd said dusting of his suit and making sure everything was even.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Liz said while Patty started giggling like a maniac.

"Well I've got to go meet up with BlackStar and Soul." ill see you guys later." Kidd said waving goodbye before heading out the door.

"Speaking of Soul..." Tsubaki started but was interrupted by Patty.

"Hehehe! We saw you to fighting today at the club Maka. Things were looking pretty hot and heavy down there." Patty managed to chuckle out, Taking a big long deep breath after she was done.

"Yah whatever, cant you guys worry about your own lives!" Maka laughed, feeling comfortable around her friends.

XXX

"alright then if you guys are joining this Stupid tournament thing then I guess I'm in to! BESIDES A STAR LIKE ME DESERVES TO SHINE! AND THIS IS MY CHA- mmmmggggg!" BlackStar's rambling was cut off as soul covered the blue haired mans big mouth with his hand.

"Will you shut up!" Soul snapped.

BlackStar merely nodded his head before soul let his hand slide off of his mouth. While Kidd was just sitting there quietly and patiently, waiting for the idiot to stop his rambling.

"Soul the only reason you're entering this thing is because of "him" right?" Kidd asked seriously looking Soul straight in the eyes.

"Yah, Asura's done to much its time to stop him I'm not in to win or for the money. That's just a bonus. I'm in to kill Asura once and for all." Soul whispered not wanting anybody in the bar to here there little conversation.

"Same." Kidd agreed while BlackStar started yelling about how cheap this place was. Let's just say the three boys aren't ever aloud to go into that bar again.

XXX

* * *

><p>well tell me what u think! :) XD ^_^<p> 


End file.
